memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine was the third Star Trek Television series that aired from January 1993 to May of 1999. Unlike the previous two series, it featured a Space Station, Deep Space 9, that was previously under the control of the recently invented Cardassians. List of Novels :All set during the series unless otherwise stated'' Novelizations * Emissary by J.M. Dillard (Numbered Novel, listed below) * The Search by Diane Carey * The Way of the Warrior by Diane Carey * Trials and Tribble-ations by Diane Carey * Far Beyond the Stars by Steve Barnes * What We Leave Behind by Diane Carey Unnumbered * Warped by K.W. Jeter * Legends of the Ferengi by Robert Hewitt Wolfe and Ira Steven Behr * The Fall of Terok Nor (Millenium #1) by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * The War of the Prophets (Millenium #2) by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Inferno (Millenium #3) by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Hollow Men by Una McCormack * Prophecy and Change (anthology) edited by Marco Palmieri Numbered # Emissary by J.M. Dillard (Novelization) # The Siege by Peter David # Bloodletter by K.W. Jeter # The Big Game by Sandy Schofield # Fallen Heroes by Dafydd ab Hugh # Betrayal by Lois Tilton # Warchild by Esther Friesner # Antimatter by John Vornholt # Proud Helios by Melissa Scott # Valhalla by Nathan Archer # Devil in the Sky by Greg Cox and John Gregory Betancourt # The Laertian Gamble by Robert Sheckley # Station Rage by Diane Carey # The Long Night by Dean W. Smith and Kristine K. Rusch # Objective: Bajor by John Peel # Time's Enemy (Invasion #3) by L.A. Graf # The Heart of the Warrior by John Gregory Betancourt # Saratoga by Michael Jan Friedman # The Tempest by Susan Wright # Wrath of the Prophets by Peter David, Michael Jan Friedman, and R. Greenberger # Trial by Error by Mark Garland # Vengeance by Dafydd ab Hugh # The 34th Rule by Armin Shimerman and David R. George III # ''The Conquered (Rebels #1) by Dafydd ab Hugh # The Courageous (Rebels #2) by Dafydd ab Hugh # The Liberated (Rebels #3) by Dafydd ab Hugh # A Stich in Time by Andrew J. Robinson (Post finale, listed below) Works Set after the Series :Novels unless otherwise stated Chronological Order *''The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One'' by J.G. Hertzler and Jeffrey Lang *''The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two'' by J.G. Hertzler and Jeffrey Lang *"... and straight on 'til morning" by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens (short story in ''The Lives of Dax)'' *''N-Vector'' by K.W. Jeter, (Four-part comic series, reprinted in ''Other Realities)'' *''A Stich in Time'' by Andrew J. Robinson *''Avatar, Books One and Two by S.D. Perry *Section 31: Abyss'' by Jeffrey Lang and David Weddle *''Gateways #4: Demons of Air and Darkness'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido *"Horn and Ivory" by Keith R.A. DeCandido (short story in ''Gateways #7: What Lay Beyond)'' *''Mission Gamma, Book 1:Twilight, by David R. George III *Divided We Fall'' (Four-part comic series) *''Mission Gamma, Book 2:This Gray Spirit, by Heather Jarman *Mission Gamma, Book 3:Cathedral, by Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels *Mission Gamma, Book 4: ''Lesser Evil, by Robert Simpson *''Rising Son'' by S.D. Perry (Runs from end of ''Avatar to end of Lesser Evil]])'' *''Unity'' by S.D. Perry *"Trill - Unjoined," by Michael A. Martin, and Andy Mangels, from Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume 2 *"Bajor - Fragments and Omens," by J. Noah Kym, from Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume 2 *"Andor - Paradigm," by Heather Jarman, from Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume 1 *"Ferenginar - Satisfaction Is Not Guaranteed," by Keith R.A. DeCandido, from Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume 3 *"Cardassia - The Lotus Flower," by Una McCormack, from Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume 1 *"The Dominion - Olympus Descending," by David R. George III, from Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume 3